Dangerous To Know
by Rachel Cisto
Summary: Everyone knows the penguins. But, there was a fifth penguin...and this is their story.
1. The Arrival

There was something strange going on at the penguin exhibit in New York City's Central Park Zoo. "Skipper!" called a tall, thin penguin. "The people are here!"

Another penguin, Skipper, looked over at him. "Kowalski, report. Are they carrying fish?"

"Negative." responded the first penguin, Kowalski. "It's not a feeding visit. It looks like she has a pet carrier."

Two more penguins waddled up. The smaller of the two said, "But why would she have a pet carrier?"

"I'm not sure, Private, but that's what we're going to find out." Skipper motioned toward the tunnel that led outside. "Come on, men, let's go investigate." They began to waddle out. Skipper turned around. "Rico!"

The fourth penguin looked up.

"Are you coming?"

Rico squawked and followed him out.

They reached the outside of the enclosure and came face-to-beak with the zookeeper. "Hey, guys!" she exclaimed. All four penguins flinched. The zookeeper had an annoying, obnoxious voice. She placed the carrier down and smiled. "Meet your new friend!" She opened the door of the cage, and a penguin wandered out. It was a little shorter than Kowalski, but had a relatively similar build. The zookeeper smiled. "You guys play nice now!" She picked up the carrier and left the enclosure.

Private was the first one to speak. "She's really annoying."

The other penguins murmured agreement, and Skipper turned to the new penguin. "So, you're a new recruit?"

The penguin was silent.

"Come on, it's okay, you can talk to us!" He nodded. "I'm Skipper, this is Kowalski, Rico, and the Private. And you are…?"

The penguin finally spoke. "I-I'm Kylie."

"Hoover Dam!" Skipper exclaimed. "They brought a lady into the company! Well, Kylie, what brings you to New York?"

"I was a transfer. From the New England Aquarium in Boston."

"Really?" Private stepped forward. "I've never been to Boston!"

Kylie grinned. "And I've never been to New York."

"Come on, Kylie," Kowalski said, motioning toward the tunnel.

"Good idea, Kowalski," Skipper said. "Yes, Kylie, follow us."

Rico leapt forward and into the tunnel. Skipper and Kowalski followed, and Kylie waddled near the end of the line, chatting with Private. Skipper looked over at Kowalski. "She's your charge. She is to begin training as soon as possible. There's something about her I like."


	2. Kylie, The Escape Artist

"So, Kylie…" Skipper began. "Why were you transferred?"

She grinned. "I saw all of Boston - and they caught me."

Kowalski blinked. "So you're…"

Kylie smirked. "I'm an escape artist. I brought all sorts of contraband into the enclosure. I was doing it for a couple years before I got caught. They got me when I forgot to take off my bracelet."

"Bracelet?" Private looked at her oddly.

She smiled. "The people at the aquarium gave us these little multi-colored bracelets and we were all loaded into this computerized database so the visitors could look for a certain bracelet, and our names and where they got us would be listed. It was annoying." She glared at the tie-dye pink and orange bracelet she had placed on the table. "I don't like the people being able to get all this information about me."

She seemed to be lost in thought as she glared at the bracelet. "If I had remembered to take this stupid thing off…or if it wasn't such a bright color, I wouldn't have been caught…and then…"

"Kylie…Kylie?"

She immediately snapped back to what was going on - Kowalski was trying to get her attention. Skipper, Private and Rico were looking at her oddly. She had spaced out. She grinned. "Um…hi!"

Kowalski smiled at her. "Come on, finish your sushi. When you're done, you need to go with me for training."

"Right now?"

"Well, yeah, Skipper said as soon as possible."

"Oh. Yeah." She smiled. "That makes sense."

Kowalski nodded, and looked away. Kylie sighed. She had the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach - and she'd never felt that before. _Maybe it's just the sushi,_ she thought.


	3. Training

"Alright, Kylie, show me what we just went over."

Kylie and Kowalski were standing at the beginning of the obstacle course. Kylie looked terrified. "Um…okay…" She took a deep breath and bolted toward the course.

She finished the course, turned toward Kowalski, grinned, and fell over. Kowalski ran up to her. "Kylie!"

She sat up and blinked. "Did I win?"

"What? No, there's nothing for you to win…but you did complete the course in record time."

"I did? Cool!" She grinned.

Kowalski smiled. "You need a hand?"

She nodded, and Kowalski took her flipper, giving her a tug to her feet. She smiled sheepishly. "T-thanks…"

He chuckled. "I wonder what Skipper will think about you breaking his record?"

Kylie's eyes widened. "Wait, _Skipper's _record?"

"Yep." He smiled again. "Maybe you'll get a prize."

"Sweet!" They waddled out of the training area, back toward Penguin HQ (as Kylie called it) and Kowalski looked over at her.

"So, that bracelet…how did that thing contribute to your transfer?"

"Well," she began, "usually I took it off before I went out wandering, but I forgot to take it off one night, and someone saw me and then they could give the police more description than 'I think it was a penguin' - they said, 'I think it was a penguin, and it had an orange-and-pink bracelet on it's wing'. They went to the aquarium, checked for a penguin in the system who had an orange-and-pink bracelet, and it was me."

"How often did you get out?"

"Oh, at least once a week. Maybe more if there's a good musical playing in the theatre district."

"Musicals?!"

"Yeah! I love Broadway!"


	4. Kylie's First Escape

Kylie waited until all the other penguins were busy, then snuck out of the enclosure, just wanting to explore. She prayed they hadn't seen her.

However, Kowalski had seen her, and, interested, decided to follow her. He wanted to see how she had managed to escape so many times without getting caught.

She waddled through the zoo, looking at all the different animals. She waved as she went by.

Kylie stopped at the hippo pen. Kowalski watched from the shadows, interested. She waddled right up to the fence and grinned. "Hi!" she called.

The hippo looked around. "Whoa! What the...?"

Kylie continued grinning. "Down here."

The hippo bent down and smiled at Kylie. "Oh! Hey there, sweetheart! What's your name?"

"I'm Kylie. I'm new here."

The hippo smiled. "Hi Kylie. I'm Gloria."

"Hi Gloria!" she exclaimed. "Can I come in?"

Gloria shrugged. "If you can."

Kylie grinned. "I can. Watch."

She took a few steps back, dropped onto her stomach and slid toward the fence. She managed to squeeze underneath the fence, and stood up in Gloria's enclosure, smiling triumphantly. "See?"

Kowalski smiled. _At least she didn't forget all her training, _he thought.

Kylie was talking to Gloria. "…Plus, I came from an aquarium, so I really had no one else to hang out with except the shark, and he was scared of me."

Gloria chuckled. "You'd think it'd be the other way around."

Kylie laughed. "I was scared of him at first, but the New England Aquarium's shark isn't a shark. He's a chicken."

Gloria blinked. "Now, where is the New England Aquarium? Isn't that in Boston?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're a Boston sports fan!"

Kylie grinned. "Yep! Red Sox, Patriots, Bruins, Celtics, I like them all!"

A lion poked his head out from another enclosure. "A Celtics fan? In New York? Come on!"

Kylie jumped, and Gloria laughed. "Don't worry. That shark of yours is probably more dangerous than he is."

Kylie, now completely recovered, waddled right up to the lion. "Well, hi! I'm Kylie!"

The lion smiled at her. "Hi, Kylie. I'm Alex. You know, _the_ Alex?"

Kylie nodded, still smiling. "Yeah! I know you!" She climbed up the fence and sat down on the cement divider in the middle. "Though I can't remember from where." She looked over - seeing a giraffe in another enclosure. She grinned. "Hi, Mr. Giraffe!"

He whirled around. "Whoa!"

Kylie grinned. "Sorry!"

The giraffe walked up to her. "What are you doing in Gloria's pen? You look too small to be a hippo."

Kylie giggled. "I'm a penguin!"

"Oh. That makes more sense, I guess. I'm Melman."

"I'm Kylie."

Melman looked at her. "You know, you have the same color scheme as our friend Marty. I think he'd like to meet you. Hey Marty!"

A zebra walked out. "What's up, Melman? Hey! Who's this?" he asked, galloping over to Kylie.

She grinned. "Kylie."

"Hey Kylie! I'm Marty. What's a penguin doing in the hippo exhibit, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smirked. "Exploring. That's how I got transferred from Boston."


	5. Return to Penguin HQ

A few hours later, Kylie sighed. "Well, I bet the others are starting to finish up their individual activities and wonder where I am. I'd better go."

"Alrighty then! See ya, Kylie!" Marty called.

"Bye!" she said, grinning.

"You ever need someone to talk to, you find me, okay, honey?" Gloria said, smiling.

Kylie nodded. "Thanks, Gloria. I really appreciate it."

Kowalski jumped. Kylie was leaving. He had to head her off. As she rounded the corner, she met Kowalski.

She chuckled nervously. "Hi!"

Kowalski didn't say anything.

Kylie shrugged. "Okay, you caught me. I escaped. But I couldn't help myself! I have to-"

Kowalski smiled. "That was brilliant. I'm not mad at you, I wanted to see how you escaped."

Kylie grinned. "Oh." She let out a sigh of relief. "You know, you should start with that. I thought you were mad."

He sighed. "Nope."

They were silent as they waddled back to the penguin exhibit.

Kylie spoke quietly as they entered the tunnel leading underground. "Is Skipper mad at me?"

"Skipper didn't realize you were gone."

She looked over. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, now I left, I'm sure he notices now."

Kylie flinched. "Great."

Kowalski shook his head. "I don't think he'll be mad. If anything, he'll be interested. We've been trying to break out of here forever. We haven't been able to get out of the zoo yet, though."

Kylie grinned, as they entered the underground bit of the exhibit. "Well, considering that I've been dying to see New York, I think I can help you with that." She chuckled. "I've got to find out the quickest way to the theatres anyway. _Les Miserables _starts next week. It's one of my all-time favorite shows, and I want to see it."


	6. Kylie's Escape Plan

Kylie had spent most of the evening figuring out her escape plan, and by midnight, she was ready to try it out. There was only one problem - she was _not_ equipped to handle New York City by herself.

So that's why she woke Kowalski.

He sat up. "What? What? What?"

Kylie flinched. "Shush, please, shush!"

Kowalski glared at her. "Can I _help _you?"

"I think I found a way out."

He looked at her, interested. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to test it." Her voice was firm. "Right now. The only problem is I'm not capable of dealing with New York on my own."

He sighed. "And you're asking me because?"

"Well, I'd ask Rico, but he seems a little…" She paused. "…crazy, and I don't think Private would be much help, and Skipper's still kind of intimidating."

Kowalski yawned. "Right. Do I have a choice in this?"

She grinned. "Nope!" She grabbed his flipper and pulled. "Come on!"

He sighed, and reluctantly followed her.

They exited through the tunnel and were standing outside. Kylie pointed at the vent on the other side of the exhibit. "See that vent?"

Kowalski nodded.

"When I was in Boston, all I had to do was get in the ventilation system, and I was free to move about the aquarium because all the vents were connected. I can only assume that the same goes for this place.

"We have to get into the vent and then simply find an exhibit near a sewer drain. We do that, climb into the drain, climb back out once we're outside the zoo, and BAM! We're free!"

Kowalski shook his head. "It can't be that easy."

Kylie shrugged. "I don't know. That's why we're testing it! Come on." She tugged on his flipper. "I need some help loosening this grate."

Together, the two penguins were able to move the grate and climb into the vent.

Kowalski looked over at Kylie. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Kylie grinned. "Well, of course I do! I'm glad you didn't ask me if I knew where I was going, though. I'm sort of drawing a blank there."

Kylie poked her head out of a vent. Kowalski popped up next to her. "Where are we?"

She looked around. "Um… I'm not quite sure."

Alex yawned and looked around. "Who's talking?"

Kylie grinned and waddled right up to him. "Hi Alex!" She looked back at Kowalski. "Come on - he can help us!"

Alex looked over. "Hey Kylie. Wait…how did you get in here?"

Kylie chuckled. "Long story. Can you give us a hand?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess. What do you need?"

"Just lift us up onto the cement wall at the edge of your enclosure."

Kowalski glared at her. "We can make it up there!"

Kylie shook her head. "Correction. We can make it to the top platform, but not onto the wall above it. It's too big a gap for us."

Kowalski continued glaring, but followed her anyway.

Alex lifted the two penguins and placed them on the wall.

Kylie smiled sweetly. "Thanks Alex!"

He yawned. "Whatever."

Kylie looked over at Kowalski. "Come on. I know where to go from here." She leapt off of the cement wall and waddled toward a sewer drain. "In here."

Kowalski shook his head. "Now, wait a minute here. What's down there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"We should stay out of the sewer until we know what's down there."

"I can't find out what's down there unless I go," she retorted. She moved the grate just far enough for her to slide in.

Kowalski grabbed her wing. "No."

She glared at him. "Why not?"

"You said it yourself - you're not equipped to handle New York. Now that we know how to get out, we should take the team and go down tomorrow so we have backup."

"No." Kylie pulled away from him and tried to climb into the sewer drain.

Kowalski pulled back. "No, Kylie. As a lieutenant, I am your commanding officer. As such, I am telling you, we are _not _going into that drain tonight. Is that clear?"

Kylie, stunned by his sudden change in personality, just nodded. She waddled back to the penguin exhibit. She slid through the bars and into the water. Kowalski followed her.

She climbed through the tunnel and into "Penguin HQ". She slid into her bed, and turned to face the wall. She couldn't bear to even look at Kowalski - she was sure that if she did, she would cry. She wasn't sure why his abrupt shift in behavior hurt her, but it did.

_I have to talk to Gloria about this tomorrow, _she thought. _Maybe she knows what's going on._

Confused, Kylie didn't get much sleep that night.


	7. A Look At Kylie's Past

Kylie woke up early the next morning and waddled outside. She sat down on one of the icebergs and sighed.

A voice behind her called, "Good morning Kylie!"

Startled, she turned around. Private was waddling up to her. She chuckled. "Oh. Good. It's only you." She sighed.

Private sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged.

"Did you have a rough night?"

Kylie chuckled. "I think 'rough night' is a bit of an understatement. I didn't get any sleep at all." She sighed. "Tell Kowalski that I've changed my mind and I don't want to go down in the sewer right away."

Private blinked, obviously confused. "Um, okay, I guess."

She smiled. "Thanks!" She dove into the water heading for the edge of the enclosure.

"Kylie, wait!"

She surfaced. "Yo."

"Why were you guys going into the sewer?"

Kylie chuckled. "Escape plans."

"Oh. Okay."

She dove back under the water and swam to the opened vent. She popped up in Alex's enclosure. She waddled over to the wall that separated Alex's, Marty's, Melman's, and Gloria's enclosures. She pulled herself up onto the wall and called into Gloria's pen. "Hey, Gloria, you there?"

The hippo surfaced and yawned. "I'm here."

She looked up at Kylie. "Hey Kylie! What's up?"

The penguin shrugged. "I need to talk," she said finally. "It's kind of important. Can I come in?"

Gloria smiled. "Aw, sure, Kylie. Come on in!"

Kylie sighed. "And when he switched into military mode, I just snapped." She shook her head. "It's just so unlike me. I don't know what happened."

"Well," Gloria sighed. "Has something like this happened to you before?"

"Not really. Ever since I was little, I've tried not to get really close to anyone, so I really don't know what that feels like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was traumatized as a little chick - a few days after I hatched, my mom disappeared. I don't know where she is, what happened to her," Kylie chuckled half-heartedly. "Or if she's even still alive. And soon after, my dad, my sister and I were transferred from our zoo - wherever it was - to other places. Now, I was adept at escaping from a very young age. My sister was jealous that I could get out of any carrier and escape from just about anything when she couldn't, and my dad was a pushover, so he let her get away with anything - and that's saying something, because she was evil. She dared me that I couldn't escape from our transfer crate, and I did just to prove I could. Once I was out, she began yelping, attracting a zookeeper, who put me in the closest crate - the _other _crate. The one going to Boston. I looked out one of the holes and saw my sister, who yelled out, 'See ya later, freak!' The zookeeper picked up my crate and stuck it on a truck. The truck drove away and I never saw any of my family again.

"And once I got to Boston, it was no easier. I really liked this one penguin, and he apparently liked me too, but I left him one day when I saw him sitting on an egg. I knew it wasn't _my _egg, and when I asked him about it, he was acting really suspicious and he wouldn't give me straight answers.

"And the rest of the penguins thought I was a freak until I started sneaking contraband into the enclosure. They all wanted to be my friend, but I knew better - they only liked me because I was bringing stuff in for them. Being close to anyone has brought me nothing but pain. So I tried not to get close to anyone here, for my own selfish purposes."

She smiled. "Obviously, that plan failed miserably. I really like all the penguins here - Rico seems kind of insane, which I think is funny, Skipper at first puts out this image of 'tough penguin in charge', which I don't doubt for a second, but once you get to know him, he seems really nice. Private is clueless, but adorable. He doesn't seem like he knows _exactly _what's going on sometimes, but hey, neither do I."

Gloria nodded. "And I think I know what you think about Kowalski."

Kylie grinned. "Well, yeah, I think I know too, I'm just not willing to admit it." She sighed. "Thanks, Gloria. I feel like I've unloaded the weight of the world off my back."

Gloria chuckled. "Well, you've unloaded one heck of a story."

Kylie laughed. "I'm a penguin with a rather interesting past."

Gloria nodded. "I won't argue with that."

A few feet away, a curious Private was listening in. Kowalski had told him to find out why Kylie all of a sudden didn't want to carry out her plan.

"Kowalski's never gonna believe this," he muttered.


	8. Kylie, The Evil Genius?

Kylie smiled to the others. "See? Easy!" The five penguins were sitting around the table back in Penguin HQ.

She looked at Kowalski. "I _told_ you we could have handled it."

"Better safe than sorry," he retorted. "What if we were eaten by sewer gators?"

Kylie sighed. "Did you _see_ any sewer gators?"

"No."

She smirked. "I rest my case." She turned her attention to Skipper. "Next time, we should be wary of Times Square. We run the risk of either being spotted or being hit by cars." She grinned. "Then again, there are so many people that our appearance might cause mass hysteria and panic. Scratch that, let's pop up in Times Square!"

Rico gave her a high five.

Skipper shook his head. "That's negative soldiers, we're out to undermine this whacked-out conspiracy that keeps us here, not cause a frenzy in one of the world's busiest cities."

Kylie and Rico both sighed.

"However," Skipper continued, "if we get the opportunity to cause chaos that will further our escape, then we'll take it."

"YES!" Kylie exclaimed. She rubbed her flippers together diabolically. "I _love_ causing chaos!"

Private blinked. "That's kind of a scary thought."

Skipper smirked at Kylie. "An evil genius. Good addition to our team."

"Hold on, Skipper," Kowalski said calmly. "I'm not sure Kylie's an evil genius. I don't think she's evil, and I'm not convinced she's a genius."

Kylie tossed a bit of sushi at him. "Put a sock in it," she said, smiling.


	9. Escape To The Theatres

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Psst! Kowalski!" Kylie poked him.

He turned around. "Wha-?"

Kylie grabbed his flipper and pulled him into the tunnel, closing the door behind her.

"What the heck are you _doing_, Kylie?" Kowalski exclaimed, pulling himself to his feet.

She grinned. "Come on! I found out how to get to the theatre!"

"What theatre?"

She tugged his flipper again. "No time. Come on! The show starts soon!"

A few minutes later, they were outside the theatre. "Help me pull off that vent." Kylie instructed.

Together, they slid the vent far enough over to climb in. Once they were safely inside, Kylie slid it back into place. "Follow me," she said firmly.

They came to a vent, and Kylie grinned. "See? There's the audience and there's the stage."

"What are we seeing?" Kowalski asked.

Kylie grinned. "_Hairspray_. One of the best shows on Broadway."


	10. Return From The Theatres

Skipper glared at Kylie and Kowalski when they walked back into Penguin HQ. "What's the big idea, missy?"

"Well, well, I-I-I was-but-I-well…" she stammered.

Skipper cut her off. "Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving? Should have brought all of us along."

Kylie sighed. "You guys need to tell me when you're not mad at me." She grinned. "Next time, I'll bring someone else along. You guys like Broadway?"


	11. Kylie's Evaluation

"Alright, missy. Time for your evaluation." Skipper was standing in front of her, tapping a whiteboard.

Kylie grinned. "What happens if I fail? Will you kick me out?"

Skipper paused. "I've never had anyone fail an evaluation. So if you fail, you'll set a precedent."

Kylie grinned again. "Since when is that new? The aquarium had never had a penguin escape. They had no idea what to do with me."

"I'm not surprised. Come on, we're starting."

Kylie straightened. "Yes sir."

"Standing at attention. Good. Now drop and give me twenty!"

Kylie dropped to the floor. "Five, ten, fifteen, twenty!" She straightened. "Sir!"

"Wise guy." Skipper glared at her. "Alright then, let's see what Kowalski taught you in camouflage." He looked down at his whiteboard. When he looked back up, Kylie was gone. "What the…?"

Skipper smiled. "Very good. Kylie, you passed."

Kylie popped up behind him. "Really? Sweet!"

Kowalski, who had been watching from the sidelines the whole time, waddled up to Kylie. "Congratulations."

Kylie smiled. "Thanks. I think we need to celebrate…" She turned to Skipper. "If that's okay with you, of course."

Skipper smiled. "No problem."

Kylie grinned. "Cool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go grab Private and Rico. I know this great little Chinese place a couple of blocks away. Who wants takeout?"


	12. I Can't Stay

A few hours later, Kylie was sitting outside on an ice block, alone.

"Kylie?" Kowalski waddled up behind her.

"Hi," she said quietly, without turning around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sad. It's weird. I love all of you guys a lot, and I love New York, but I just don't like the zoo. I don't think I can stay here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to face Kowalski. "I mean I can't stay here another night. I mean I have to get out of here. I have to go."

"Where would you go? Back to Boston?"

Kylie scoffed. "Never." She sighed. "I…I don't know where I'd go, but I can't stay. I just can't."

"You can't just leave by yourself!"

"You're right. Come with me."

"_What? _Kylie, that's insane! Neither of us is leaving. Alright?"

"I disagree, but okay." Kylie sighed. "Um…Kowalski?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I…well…" She sighed. "I like you a lot, you know?"

Kowalski smiled. "I like you too, Kylie."

Kylie smiled, but sighed sadly. "Now," she whispered, "I have to make a choice."


	13. Kylie's Choice

Kowalski opened one eye. Skipper, Private and Rico were all sleeping, but Kylie's bed was empty.

He shook his head. "No." He climbed out of bed and looked around. "Kylie…"

There was a note on the table. Kowalski picked it up, and another note - with his name on it - fell out.

The first note read:

"Dear Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, I'm sorry I had to leave on such short notice, but I couldn't take it anymore. I told you that I don't like the zoo, and it was driving me crazy. I really wish that I could have taken you with me, but I couldn't. Don't worry about me; I broke into the records office. As far as the humans are concerned, I'm dead. I'd write to you if I could, but I'm not that kind of penguin. Maybe our paths will cross again someday? I love all you guys a lot, and I'm going to miss you. Good luck with the escape. Your friend, Kylie. P.S. I left you guys some gifts. See if you can find them!"

Kowalski put the note on the table, and opened his. It read:

"Kowalski - I meant what I said. I really like you. In fact, one could even go so far as to say that I love you. I really did want you to come with me, but I guess I'll be traveling alone. I'll never forget you - and when you guys finally escape (like I know you will), I'll be with you in spirit. Love, Kylie."

He sighed. Kylie loved him. "I wish she'd said something before she left," he whispered.

He folded his note, and climbed back into bed. He placed the note under his pillow, and fell into a restless, fitful sleep.


	14. The Discovery

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Skipper slammed the note down on the table. "Shiitake mushrooms! Well, men, Kylie's moved on."

Private picked up the note. "She left us gifts?"

Rico squawked. Private nodded. "We should look for them." He and Rico began wandering around; looking anywhere Kylie could have hidden things. They opened the tunnel, and a large square thing that said 'Kowalski' on it fell out. "Kowalski!" Private exclaimed. "We found yours!"

Kowalski opened it, and inside was a maple sugar candy and a book of random facts. Kylie had left a note with the gifts, too. It said: "Skipper's always asking to tell him something he doesn't know. I figured with this, it'd be a while before you run out of facts. Love you, Kylie."

Kylie had left all four of them a maple candy, but each of them got something different. Rico had a small package of model rocket engines with a note that said: "If you strip the casings off these, you can make mini sticks of explosives! And if you get them wet, they make a lot of smoke, which is great for distracting the humans. KABOOM!! =) --Kylie" Under that was a book - "Explosives For Beginners".

Private had a small book of photographs called "The Scene in Beantown". Kylie's note read: "I remember you telling me you'd always wanted to go to Boston. Since I couldn't bring you, I figured I do the next best thing - I'd show you. These photographs show just how great Boston is. I also added some pictures I took of some of my favorite things in Boston that the editors of this book seemed to overlook - like the Zakim Bridge (the big, triangular bridge with all the cables) on the way into the city. Enjoy it. Your friend, Kylie."

She left Skipper a small digital camera. "I hope you love it as much as I love mine. It does still pictures, movies and sound recordings. Best of all, you can use it to document your escape 'cause it's waterproof! (It's not Rico-proof though; so keep it away from him.) I left batteries for it - it should get you through the next 5 years or so. Have fun! I always did. =) - Kylie."

Private was the first to speak. "How'd she get a hold of this stuff?"

Skipper looked around at the others. "Well, boys, anyone know where she could have gone?"

No one answered.

"Well, then," he sighed. "I say that we follow Kylie's advice. Let's continue our work and bust out of here!"


	15. Manchester Or Bust

Kylie wandered into LaGuardia Airport, intent on an adventure. She slipped into a luggage box, and looked at the departure list through a small hole. "Let's see. What looks like fun?"

She scanned the list. "Hmm. Detroit, Los Angeles, nah. Hello, what's this? London via Manchester? Now _that_ sounds like fun! Departure in two and a half hours. Perfect." She climbed out of the luggage box and headed for the planes. She slipped under the desk at one of the airline kiosks, watching the woman tag luggage. "MHT." she whispered. "The three-letter code for my destination." She watched as the woman moved the suitcase onto the conveyor belt, and then leapt up onto it when no one was looking.

"Wow…" she exclaimed, looking around at the complicated system of conveyor belts. "Forget Manchester. This is an adventure in and of itself!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out her camera. She snapped a quick picture of the entire system. "I bet Private would have loved to see this."

The memory of her friends at the zoo hit her like a rock. "I wish I'd had time to say a proper goodbye," she murmured, fighting back tears.

For once, Kylie questioned her decision to leave.


	16. The Cargo Hold

The plane touched down in Manchester, and Kylie could hear the pilot's voice from her hiding place in the cargo hold. "Welcome to Manchester, New Hampshire, where the local time is 2:02 PM. If this is your final destination, please retrieve your carry-on bags and exit the plane. For those of you continuing on to London, please wait while we refuel the plane and while the passengers from Manchester take their seats. Thank you."

She heard human voices outside the cargo hold, and frantically searched for a hiding place. She saw a suitcase that had a tag for Heathrow in London, and dove for it. She quickly unzipped it, climbed in and zipped it again. As she pulled her flipper inside the suitcase, the cargo hold opened, and she heard a shuffling of suitcases as the ones for Manchester were loaded off and the ones bound for London were loaded on.

Kylie's heart rate began to slow as she realized she hadn't been spotted. She heard the door to the cargo hold clang shut again, and climbed out of the suitcase. She figured that the flight would be several hours, so she settled in for a long ride.


	17. Heathrow

Kylie had dozed off during the five-hour flight, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. She jolted awake when she felt the plane touch down.

"Welcome to London, England! The local time is 1:04 AM. Now that we have safely landed, you are allowed to power up your personal electronics again, and cell phone use is permitted. We should reach the gate and disembark shortly. Thank you for flying with us."

Kylie yawned and stretched. "Now to get out of here."

The cargo hold door clanged open, and Kylie hid. As the workers were unloading suitcases, Kylie snuck up to the door. When the workers had their backs turned, she snuck out the door and onto the tarmac.

She waddled onto a runway and looked around. "Now to get out of Heathrow." Out of the blue, there was a thunderous roaring sound behind her. She spun around to see a plane touching down, heading for her direction. Her eyes widened and she panicked. "I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, and I'm dead."

She paused. "Wait a minute. I'm not dead. Why am I not dead?"

She looked around. The plane had taken a right turn and had driven away from her. "I don't like Heathrow. Next city."


	18. The Second Penguin

Kylie had made it into the airport, and had found a new 'adventure'. She was boarding a plane bound for Australia. She climbed out of a suitcase in a new cargo hold, and froze. She saw another penguin climbing out of a suitcase a few feet away. They stood, facing each other, and it was like looking in a mirror.

The second penguin slowly advanced, and so did Kylie. They moved until they were only about six inches apart. Kylie put up her flipper, and so did the other penguin. They touched, and did the same with their other flippers. They moved together, perfectly in sync.

Kylie knew exactly how to find out if she was looking in a mirror. Without warning, she began yelling. "Rah! Aah! Blah! Blah-la-la-la-la!"

The other penguin fell over in surprise.

Kylie grinned. "Well, that solves that problem." She waddled over and extended her flipper. "Hi. I'm Kylie."

The penguin spoke. " 'Ello there, Kylie. I'm Carson." She had a thick British accent. "Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"I'm from America. I lived at the New England Aquarium in Boston for a few years and then moved to the Central Park Zoo in New York."

"Alright then. I'm from the London Zoo. I had to take a vacation, though."

Kylie nodded. "Me too."

"You know," Carson said, smiling, "I've never been to the States."

Kylie grinned, opening her backpack. "I've got pictures!"


	19. Into The Ocean

"So," Carson said, handing Kylie back the camera, "that Skipper's kind of cute. Is he available?"

Kylie giggled. "I don't know. I think they're _all_ available."

"From what you told me, I think Kowalski's off-limits, though."

Kylie burst out laughing. "I certainly hope so."

"You tell him you loved him before you left?"

"I told him I _liked _him, and he said he liked me, but I don't know if it's the same thing. Like, I don't know if he liked me, or if he _liked __me_ liked me."

"Well," Carson leaned back. "It depends on how he looked at you when he said-" There was a loud clang, and both penguins jumped. Carson had hit the emergency button, and the door had opened. Carson slid out of the hold and plummeted toward the ocean.

Kylie watched with horror. "Thank God my camera's waterproof," she muttered. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

She took a few steps back, then a running start towards the wide-open hatch. She left the plane and nose-dived toward the open sea.


	20. Swimming

Kylie surfaced, and Carson was floating nearby. " 'Ello."

"That was genius, Carson."

"How was I supposed to know that button opened the emergency hatch?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "No matter. Where are we?"

"No bloody clue."

"You're helpful." Kylie sighed. "Let's swim. Maybe we'll get somewhere."


	21. Kowalski's Hallucination

Kowalski sighed. Their attempt to escape had failed; they had been stuck in a crate on a boat bound for Africa, and were now trying to take over the ship. He looked over the railing into the ocean and started. There was a penguin below!

"You moron!"

Kowalski couldn't believe it. That sounded like Kylie!

"Oh, come _on_, Kylie!This is fun! Can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!"

He looked down into the ocean, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kylie, but he saw nothing.

He shook his head. Was he hallucinating? No, he could have sworn he heard Kylie below him.

"Kowalski?"

He jumped and whipped around. "K-Kylie?"

She was standing beside him. "I told you I'd be with you in spirit."

"So you-you're not really here?"

"You mean on the boat? Nope. I'm in your imagination. I repeat, I'm with you in spirit. But don't you worry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Kylie smiled. "You mean the intact, alive, _real_ me? Sooner than you think."


	22. The Island

"Carson! Look! A beach!" Kylie exclaimed, splashing her friend.

"Beach!" Carson exclaimed, diving for it.

"Wait for me!" Kylie called. "You're not hitting land without me!" She leapt forward, tackling Carson. The two penguins collided, somersaulting through the water and up onto the beach.

Kylie leapt to her feet. "That was fun!"

Carson brushed sand off her head. "Yeah, it was! Where are we?"

Kylie grinned, trying to mimic Carson's accent. "No bloody clue."

"Shut up. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Towards the trees."

Kylie shrugged. "As good of an idea as any. Let's go!"


	23. Madagascar

Kylie poked her head into a clearing. "Hello?"

A little orangey-brown lemur with unusually big eyes waddled out from under a bush. He looked at Kylie and Carson and whimpered.

Kylie knelt down. "Hey, little buddy! My name's Kylie, and this is my friend Carson! Aw, you're just too cute! Come here." She scooped him up in her flippers. "Oh, Carson, isn't he adorable?"

Carson grinned. "He is! 'Ello there, little guy!"

The lemur giggled. The bush moved, and both penguins jumped as about 200 other lemurs of various colors and sizes came out.

Kylie looked across at all the lemurs, eyes wide. "Um…hi."

A tall, ring-tailed lemur in a crown walked up to them, followed by a short, chubby gray lemur. "Hello," said the ring-tailed lemur. "I am King Julien. And you two are?"

"Penguins. I'm Carson, and this is my friend Kylie. I'm from London and she's from Central Park."

"You think you could tell us where we are?" Kylie asked, putting the little lemur on the ground.

Julien nodded. "Of course. Welcome to Madagascar!"

Kylie and Carson looked at each other. "Madagascar," they said in unison.

Kylie grinned. "This'll be fun."


	24. Epilogue

Private blinked. "Skipper, shouldn't we tell them the boat's out of gas?"

"Nah. Just smile and wave, boys." Skipper and the other penguins waved to the ship and to Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria aboard it.

Someone waddled up behind Kowalski. "Hey guys! Room for a couple more?"

Kowalski whipped around. "Kylie!"

She grinned, spreading a beach towel next to him. "Hello."

Private, Skipper and Rico all looked up. "Kylie!"

"I loved my book!" Private exclaimed.

Rico squawked.

Skipper nodded. "The camera was an interesting gift, for sure."

"Where is it?"

Skipper motioned to the ship. "On the boat. Don't worry. It's not going anywhere."

Kowalski smiled. "That maple candy was delicious."

She laughed. "I know. I ate about ten of them when I first bought them."

They all laughed.

Kylie looked over at Kowalski. "So, did you get my note?"

"I did."

She smiled sheepishly. "And?"

"Well, one could go as far as to say that I love you, too."

Kylie laughed. "Yay! So, am I welcome to stay?"

"Of course," Skipper said, smiling.

She nodded to Skipper. "Can my friend stay too?"

"Your friend?" He turned around.

Another penguin waddled up behind him and laid out a blanket. " 'Ello. I'm Carson. Room for one more?"

**_THE END_**


End file.
